Beware!
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Sequal to the unexpected news. A dog kidnapping phyco is on the loose. I will continue writing in about a week. I am on holidays with a laptops which has no microsoft word, word pad anything. Just has internet. Sorry
1. Ben Horan and Pebbles

A cold Dark night it was. Everyone was locked inside there houses, except for Scooby Doo. He was sitting in an old rusted kennel. Scared lonely but he thougth it was for the best, he thought he should let evryone get on with there lives and relationships. Daphne and Fred were expecting, and his best friend Norville Shaggy Rogers was back together with Velma Dinkley. The Devil!

Scooby and Velma used to be really close. He thought of her as a sister. But things change. People change. Shaggy and Velma started dating, Shaggy started ignoring Scooby, and Velma stared treating him like crap. When the couple broke up Scooby had Shaggy again, but Velma still treated him bitterly. "No one loves me!" Scooby cried. By saying that Scooby woke up all the puppies at the puppy farm, they started barking, howeling, growling. Scooby ran off, into the wind, he didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Mystery Incorporated was driving all around the town of Crystal Cove. They were trying to find Scooby Doo. Velma was feeling guilty (for once) she was feeling that it was all her fault. Shaggy was feeling the same. But he knew that Scooby's reaction was too harsh. He was holding onto Velma tight, he kept thinking _Scooby Doo Where are You?._ Velma was crying, missing the Great Dane. She was wishing shhe could take back all the mean things she has said, done to him. But she can't. Shaggy kept whispering in her ear. "Everthing is going to be alright Velms, It wasn't your fault." She wasn't listening though. Daphne in the front of the Mystery machine was crying too (mostly for Scooby, partly from baby hormones.) Her new silver and pink babydoll dress was drenched in her tears. It took her about 5 minutes to stop crying and then she started to pray for Scooby Doo, she is very religous. Fred was worried for Scooby, Scooby is a good friend of his and is missing him dearly. But Fred wasn't crying, he claims he is a guy and guys don't cry. All four sat there in silence hoping for the best.

"Amen."Daphne just finished praying. To lighten the mood she started humming Don't rain on my Parade from the musical Funny Girl. Shaggy was getting annoyed by it, he wasn't in the mood for music. "Daph, can you please shut up!" He yelled. Fred stopped the van. "Shaggy don't speak to her like that again!" Fred yelled to Shaggy, in defence of his girlfriend. " Well I am not in the mood for her or your crap right now, I have enough to deal with.!" Shaggy answered back. "Please stop, fighting is not going to help us find Scooby, I am worried just as much as the rest of you, So please shut up for Scooby!" Velma screamed. She then burried her head into Shaggy's chest ans started to cry again. Shaggy and Fred glared at eache other and Fred started driving again, Daphne stared humming again. It was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Georgia, Daphne's friend was playing with her dog Pebbles. She was short, chubby short haired pup, her fur was white with black patches. Georgia threw a bone across the floor for pebbles to chew on, and then she sat down on her couch to watch the reruns of Friends. "God, Ross cracks me up." She lauged. Then a news bulliton came on. A patient from the mental hospital has ecscaped." Hannah Toll, the news reporter said. "Ben Horan his name is, he is six feet tall, dark brown hair and is very skinny. Keep your houses locked. Oh and one more thing he is known or kidnapping animals, usually dogs, and sometimes killing them. Well Thats all folks see you tomorrow, have a lovely night." Hannah continued, finishing her broadcast.

" Mum, there is a mental patient loose, just FYI!" Georgia yelled to her mother, showing not much interest Michelle. "Okay, so how.. GEORGIA RAY MATHWIN, IS THIS A PIZZA STAIN ON MY NEW SHIRT?" Michelle yelled to Georgia. "Sorry mummy. I will go feed Pebbles." She yelled back. "Pebbles where are you? She searched the backyard and found her hiding in her kennel. Georgia pulled Pebbles out of the kennel and started to walk back to the porch. Then she was a movement in the bushes. "W-Who's there?" Georgia stuttered, running back to the house. Just as she ran inside, Ben Horan pulled her by he ankle. She fell to the ground screaming. Pebbles ran inside. Ben punched Georgia and knoked her out, then headed for Pebbles. "Sweetie, whats the matter?" Michelle screamed, running from the toilet. Ben triiped her over, she hit her head on the corner of the dinner table and was also knocked out. Ben started laughing as he headed for Georgia's room. Pebbles under the bed, shaking scared for her own little life. Then Ben quickly grabbed her and ran off laughing with Pebbles in his hands, into the dark scary night.


	2. Icecream, Scooby and The Pyhco

"Freddy, I have a sudden craving for bananna berry icecream!"Daphne said as they were pulling up outside city hall. "We will get you some when we get inside." Fred told Daphne as he hopped out of the van. "Now that you mention it, I like wouldn't mind some icecream either!" Shaggy said as he was running up the city hall steps. "Okay dude, Velma you want some?"Fred asked the sad Velma. Velma shook her head, she ws shivering so Shaggy put his jacket around her. "Thank you."She stutted, she kissed Shaggy on the steps and ran inside.

Inside city hall they found the Sherrif and Fred's dad talking. "Oh Heyy kids, Sherriff Stone and I were just leaving, it's an emergancy, see we get back." Fred's dad said as he grabbed his coat. "What's going on?"Daphne asked. "Oh its really nothing, you kids go back to the playground, okah!" Sherriff Stone told them to do. "Uh first, we are not five and second, that is to far of a..."Daphne didn't finish her sentence, she didn't want The Mayor, the Grandfather of the baby to find out that way. "What was the second reason?" The Mayor asksed. "Oh, never mind I forget."Daphne said, then ran over to Velma. "So what is the problem?"Fred asked his dad. "Well that pyhco Ben Horan just escaped. You friend Georgia just rang the police and told them that her dog was stolen, the discription she gave us is identical to Ben's, so we are heading over to Georgia's straight away."Fred and the Mayor walked out.

Shaggy looked to Fred and saw a very familiar look on his face. "Fred, this isn't a mystery, we can't go solve it. We have to find Scoob, and keep him away from that Brad, Ben dude." Shaggy told Fred. "C'mon Shagg, well we will jt go see if Georgia is okay."Fred told Shaggy as he ran for the door. Velma and Daphne followed. "fine, and what about my bananna berry icecream?."Shaggy mummbled as he walked for the door, he didn't wanna get involved, he just wanted to find his best friend.

Scooby walked past Lalaga Beach. He was to tired to run, he just wanted to curl up on his bed and fall asleep. But he couldn't, he made the silly mistake of running out on Shaggy. Scooby started to walk down Hamilton street. The street is like practically a ghost town (but in street form). The only people that live there is abot 12 old folks that live in the tiny Nursing home, but they really shouldn't count because no one goes to visit the old people and they are so old they could be classed as ghosts. Scooby trotted down the street scared and afraid, he then walked past a house which had a light on. Scooby found this suspicious and thought he should check it out. But he didn't because, c'mon it's Scooby. The light then when out, Scooby felt more afraid so he started to run. He tripped over a stick and gurt his paw. He then got up and limped down the street. Scooby started to here movment in the bushes. He limped faster, suddenly Ben Horan jumped out and started to chase Scooby. ben was lauging like a maniac, he ran faster and was catching up to Scooby. Scooby was getting to tired to run. Scooby stopped as he was about to pass out. Ben had dissapered, Scooby was releived, he started to walk fast to go to the police station. Ben then jumped out and grabed Scoobys tail, and started to drag Scooby off.


End file.
